


A Spectrum Of Monochrome

by greenshi



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Minor Body Horror, Nonbinary Character, Redemption, anyway ive finally done it, but just cuz these two Look Like That, ily baron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenshi/pseuds/greenshi
Summary: The night sky has turned bright, for all the darkness has entered your eyes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Spectrum Of Monochrome

“...Hello?”

Baron tried to lift their head to look at whoever was talking to them, but that was turning out to be a difficult task. Their body was scattered across the street, broken into smaller pieces and uselessly trying to reach for one another. They didn’t remember why this was happening or where they even were, but it didn’t really matter. 

“Are you okay? I don’t...I’ve never seen you around here before.” the voice continued. 

“...I could use some help, yes.” Baron finally responded. “If you could gather the rest of me, I’ll be able to get everything back to where it is meant to go.”

“Okay! I’ll be just a moment.”

Bit by bit, Baron felt someone grab the parts of their body. Eventually, everything was piled by their head, just close enough for them to begin reconstructing themself. 

At the same time, they managed to get a look at who was helping him. They were small, just a little shorter than Baron themself. Their skin was a light grey, and their eyes were as pitch black as Baron’s. They did not seem afraid or even hesitant to help, which was odd.

“Do you need any more help? I might be able to put some parts together, if you need me to.” the child asked. Baron reattached themself to their neck and shoulders before shaking their head.

“I have done this before. I can handle it just fine.”

“If you say so.”

Baron worked quietly as the child watched. It didn’t take long for them to finish and get back on their feet. 

“So, who are you anyway? Like I said, I’ve never seen you in Nod before.”

“I am…”

Baron hesitated. Their memories were hazy, full of blank spots and odd details. Though, there were some clear parts. Clearest of all was the boy at the center of everything they were. As they thought of him, there was a twist in their gut. They quickly tried to forget again.

“I am Baron, from the Baronies. And who are you?”

The child smiled, offering a hand to shake. 

“You may call me Nod, the Monarch of Dreams. I don’t know what brought you here, or why, but I can promise that you will be safe here.”

Baron took Nod’s hand. Surprisingly, it was just as cold as Baron’s ivory bones, despite Nod’s more human-like appearance. If Nod was at all uncomfortable, they did not show it.

“...Thank you. Though, I do not worry for my safety.”

“I guess that makes sense. If I could be dismembered with no repercussions, I wouldn’t be too worried either.” Nod joked, pulling their hand back with a small smile. “Would you like to walk with me? Maybe if we keep talking, we can figure out what happened here.”

Since Baron didn’t have any other plans, they agreed. Nod moved ahead, and it was only then that Baron realized that they were hovering just off of the ground. It was creepy, even to them, but they knew that they had no room to complain. They followed after Nod, movement stiff as too-solid joints still struggled to fully click into place. 

It was at this time that Baron finally got a good look at where they were. Towers taller and brighter than they could ever have imagined surrounded them on all sides. Lights poured from every window, only ever darkened by the shadows of people inside. The sky was full of stars, in fact, it was too full. The night sky was gone, replaced by an artificially sparkling moon and barrages of comets. The streets, while made of clouds and spilling snow from every crack, were empty. Baron was alone with Nod, though that didn’t spot them from feeling as though they were being watched. 

“So, you said you’re from The Baronies, right? That’s in...Spyre, if I’m remembering correctly.” Nod said, turning around to face Baron as they continued to float backwards. “What else do you remember about yourself? Do you have any family?”

“I...My father was quite a stark man. Very stern, very cold.”

“...And? What about your mother?”

“I do not know anything about her. Or anyone else in my family, for that matter.”

“Alright, then...what about friends? Did you have any friends?”

Baron tried to think of somebody, but their thoughts just drifted back to Riz. They shook their head, trying to think about anything else. 

“No, not that I remember.”

“Oh. So, you were alone with your father?”

“No.” Baron let out before thinking. “I mean, I...There was someone else. But he is…”

Baron trailed off, and if they could move their lips, they would scowl. Instead, they looked down at the ground as they walked, avoiding Nod’s gaze. Though, without pupils, it was hard to know where their gaze even was. 

“...If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. We can try something else.”

“Unfortunately, there is nothing else. This boy, he is...he is the reason I exist, partially.”

“Oh? Is he your boyfriend or something?”

“He is-...was my romance partner, yes.”

A laugh enters Nod’s throat, though they do their best to muffle it. A hand slaps over their mouth as Baron watches on in confusion. 

“What is funny?”

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just…” Nod lets out a small chuckle. “I’ve never heard anyone use that term before is all. But, I’m sorry, please go on.”

“Right, well...he created me quite literally. I am his lie to his friends, given life by followers of the Nightmare King. All of my memories, all of my goals, they were crafted by these two parties. And now, both of them have...moved on.”

“Moved on?”

“They have no use for me anymore. Riz Gukgak has long since revealed the truth to his allies, and the followers of the Nightmare King have been defeated. As for myself, I...I have been forgotten.” 

As they spoke, a subtle yet powerful anger began to build up in their chest. Their hands clenched into fists as they stopped walking. 

“They used me, then did not even dispose of me properly. I have been given sentience, but no soul. Any reason I have to exist has been destroyed, and yet I still wander this earth, an empty husk with nothing but hatred for the one I am meant to love, and love for the one I am meant to hate. It is…” 

A laugh bubbles out of their throat, though it is dry and humourless. 

“It is, truly, a nightmare.”

Nod listens to them rant, expression unchanging. They wait until Baron finishes before finally speaking up. 

“...I’ve seen plenty of people who dream of this.”

Baron looks back at Nod, cocking their head. 

“Really? People dream of being as empty as I?”

“They dream of starting over. Of cutting off all of their ties and returning to square one. It’s a freedom few ever get the chance to feel, and yet here you are.”

“This...This is no freedom. This is a curse, a burden that I have been forced to carry.”

“I mean, I guess. Right now, it must feel like your life is pointless without the purpose you were given before. But, you’re still here, so clearly-”

“If you are about to say that there is still a purpose I must fulfill, stop now. I am overly aware of why I exist, and right now it is for no reason.” Baron interrupts. Nod shakes their head. 

“No, that wasn’t it.”

Nod took Baron’s hand into their own, leading them further down the street. Reluctantly, Baron followed.

“What I was going to say was that it was time for you to make your own purpose.” Nod continued, turning away from Baron and staring up at the stars. “That’s what most people have to do, y’know? No one tells them what they’re meant to do with their lives, they just sorta...figure it out. There are no instructions, no clear paths to fulfillment, just an overwhelming amount of options to choose from.”

Baron watched Nod’s face as they talked, taking notice of the stars’ reflection in their eyes. The way Nod talked, it was full of such belief and wonder, and it was a shame that Baron could not return the sentiment. 

“Even if that is true, I am not a person. I am a puppet, meant to be used in a very specific way before being thrown away. I had instructions, and failed every step until the entire plan was destroyed. Besides, look at me.”

Nod finally tore their eyes away from the sky to look at Baron. 

“I am an abomination, an uncanny reflection crafted to be as unsettling as possible. Society would not accept something like me, especially once they learn of my previous affiliations.” Baron explained. Nod let them finish before laughing a bit, shaking their head. 

“You want to talk about being creepy? I look like I came out of some C-tier horror movie.” they said with a grin. “If I can find community and purpose, then you definitely can too.”

Baron didn’t buy it. Nod continued to pull them along, rounding a corner and returning their gaze to the sky.

“That does not rebuke my previous point. I was never meant to think for myself. I was made to follow orders, nothing more.”

“Well, clearly that’s not true. I mean, look at yourself. You’ve been thinking for yourself ever since you got here.”

That stops Baron in their tracks. Nod is suddenly stopped as Baron continues to hold on to their hand, frozen like a statue. Their grip tightens just a bit, not enough to hurt Nod, but enough to be noticed. 

“I...Have I?”

“This whole time. You haven’t noticed ‘til now?”

Slowly and stiffly, Baron shakes their head. Nod just smiles at them, tightening their own grip on their hand. 

“...I know it’s scary, having no idea what to do or where to go. But, isn’t it also beautiful? You can become anyone you want, and no one’ll stop you.”

Baron struggled to speak. Their hands shook ever so slightly, noticeable to only themself. 

“...Freedom is terrifying.” they muttered after a moment.

“Well then, we’ll fit right in, won’t we?” Nod joked. For the first time, Baron let out a small, yet genuine laugh. 

“Yes. Yes, I suppose we will.”


End file.
